vintagepenguinfandomcom-20200215-history
Matty's Story. From 2005 to 2017.
Hey guys, Matty Here. I know lots of people like to talk to me about my time as a CP Beta, and I wanted to tell you all about it here. I'll start with, obviously, the CP Beta. On that fateful autumn day in 2005, my cousins were over and they were playing the game by the time I finished my dinner, which was steak pie and chips. Little did seven year old me know, what happened over the next one and a half hours would change me. I created my CP account, Matty. (Which some of you may know me as on VP.) My original colour was either turquoise or blue, which is why I have that on VP. Anyway, I was greeted by a crowd of funny looking penguins, each walking over to a box. I decided to follow suit and waddle over to it. "You have found a Party Hat. Would you like to pick it up?" I obviously clicked on "Yes." My cousins showed me how to put it on. We sat in the coffee shop downstairs, which is why you can't see us in photos. Their CP names were Gareth and Gavin. They wanted similar names. (I tried to talk them into joining VP but they said they are too old.) We met so many great friends on that day, and I made memories I'll never forget. Sadly, though, Gareth and Gavin 'stopped playing as much' in 2007. Only I know the real reason, and I'm not allowed to tell. After the Beta, Halloween and Christmas of '05 came around. At this point there were few people on. Both parties were cool, but none were as memorable as the Winter Llau of 2006. The ultimate trio of Gareth, Gavin and Matty logged on to collect our Red Leis. Then again, no party could ever beat the Beta. I want to take a quick break to say that in the early days, the three of us had no concept of rarity. Practically everybody was a Beta or rare player then so we were just one of the crowd. There were no hackers, no jealous people trying to buy our accounts. Just a community... Just friends... In the very hot Summer of 2006, the Summer Party commenced. School was actually ended quite early that year, the day the Party started. All of us were so easy to get on the computers. We had three. This may be seem as common now, but it was very rare back then. I think the Duck was added on June 21st? I was surprised to see some of our Beta friends there. One mistake was putting our hats on. We had no idea what would come next. The famous crowds. I know people got excited when they saw one of us, but we were just normal penguins trying to have fun. I would talk more about the anniversary party, but I didn't enjoy it and the hat looked a bit rubbish. Then, my brother joined in 2007. I was so annoyed that he was in on my thing that I didn't play regularly again until Summer 2008, a time which strangely reminds me of a tropical themed adventure park. Anybody else? But, after 2008, I noticed a decline in CP and besides, I was ten. Playing CP was becoming 'uncool'. And anyway, Gareth and Gavin were bored by then. I still played, but I stopped talking about it in school. I suppose I've said all I can say about CP, and talking about my deep emotional connection with it would be embarrassing. Fast forward to early 2017. My brother, 'Mugle', had been hacked. In-between his crying, he told me about a game called 'Vintage Penguin', and how CP was shutting down. I soon joined him in his crying. I couldn't believe it. I was lost. Then he showed me Vintage Penguin, and how they were rebooting and there would be a Beta. My words were: "W...w..ith the hat?" I was excited. Of course, the rest is history. But I would like to say that when mod applications re-open, I will return with one that is bound to get me in. My past with CP motivates me to become a mod there... To keep my cherished community safe... (Fact: I was a Beta Tester in the closed one as I had played PC3. Very good.) Matty, Club Penguin. 2005-Infinity. Matty, Vintage Penguin. 2017-Forevermore. Category:Beta